The Maggots in the Meathead
The Maggots in the Meathead is the third episode of the sixth season of Bones Summary We open at the beach, where an old man combs the beach with a metal detector. He finds a garish silver chain...connected to a rotting corpse. Looks like a case for Bones and Booth. First, though, Booth has to finish making love to girlfriend Hannah. "Is it me, or are we louder stateside?" coos Hannah. She suddenly gets a call: time to go to work. Booth then gets a call: time to go to work. So Booth heads to the beach, where he meets Bones and Camille. Maggots are everywhere! Camille lifts the victim, who appears to be male, and finds an ID. The guy was big: 6-foot-2 and almost 200 pounds. Later at the Jeffersonian, Bones and Angela watch a super-cheesy exercise video hosted by the victim, "Ritchie the V." "These are what as known as 'guidos,'" Bones observes. "They gather at the Jersey shore. The male bonding is near homoerotic." Turns out Bones learned all this after watching a "compelling documentary on television." Uh huh. Booth then interviews Ritchie's grieving -- and attractive -- mother. "Who did this to my Ritchie!" the mother cries. She claims that any trouble her Ritchie got into was the result of hanging out with Frank Costello. Turns out the pair was sharing a house at the Jersey shore. "This was going to be his last summer to party!" the woman cries. "I guess it was." She suspects "Lil' Frankie," who is also featured in the exercise video. Colin, meanwhile, notices damage to the victim's spine. "The cervical column was forced into the victim's skull and then penetrated the base of the brain," Bones notes. A sliver of concrete was also embedded in the skull. Hmm. B&B then take a ride to meet Frankie. On the way, Bones explains how she is fascinated by the "guido tribe" -- and has enjoyed studying it via cable TV. She soon gets some first-hand field experience as Frankie is attending a raucous party at a house on the beach. Everyone is incredibly tanned. Booth asks Frankie when he last saw Ritchie. The meathead explains Ritchie went out "creeping" (looking for ladies) with fellow meathead Peppy. The two got in a fight, however, because they were wearing the same t-shirt. It happens. Back at the Jeffersonian, Hannah surprises Bones with a visit. The former explains to the latter that she is moving in with Booth. Says Hannah: "I wanted to get him something, and since you know him so well ..." Bones quickly suggests a vintage rotary phone. Apparently, Booth has been looking for a good one. Hannah notes Bones knows Booth quite well. "Booth and I have become very close ... by necessity," Bones explains. Camille, in the meantime, spots Angela lying on a couch and eating Saltine crackers. "You're pregnant!" Camille says. Angela doesn't attempt to hide the truth. "You can't even tell Hodgins that you know because he wants to make some sort of big announcement at the right time," Angela says. Camille agrees to stay silent. Later that night, B&B visit a Jersey club where the tanned and barely dressed dance and drink. Before you can say "smoosh," Peppy leaps from behind the bar. He has stolen a bag of ice and is tossing it around the dance floor. The ice delivery guy gives chase before Booth steps in. The delivery man angrily explains Peppy and his boys like to steal ice. Booth dismisses the delivery man, who gives Peppy one last furious glare. "You were the last person who saw Ritchie Genaro alive," Booth notes. Peppy suggests Ritchie's "stalker" might want to do him in. "She had dark hair, dark skin and big hair," a sincere Peppy explains. Booth raises an eyebrow. That could be anyone in the club. Later, Sweets puts together a "jealousy map" based on the victim's text messages. Turn out more than 200 texts were exchanged between Ritchie and a woman named Marie in the week leading up to his death. Sweets explains the texts -- which are almost all bizarre acronyms -- indicate a woman spurned. "So they were together once and she expected more," Booth says. Worse, Ritchie called Marie a "grenade," which infuriated Marie (for obvious reasons). She threatened to kill Ritchie. At the interrogation room, where Booth questions a defiant Marie. "I loved him and he loved me," she says. "I'm not some shore whore ... I knew him on a very deep level!" She praises the late Ritchie for not being a "juice head." Marie then suggests the trainer at the local gym could've wanted to quiet Ritchie because the man, called Terror, was dealing steroids -- and Ritchie "busted him." Terror also works the door at a Jersey club frequented by Ritchie, Frankie, Peppy and the rest of the gang. Afterwards, Sweets confronts Booth about his possible new living arrangements with Hannah. "I just don't want you to jump into anything too soon," Sweets says. Booth tells the kid not to worry. Hannah is moving in that very night. "Oh boy," Sweets says. Colin and Hodgins, in the meantime, discover elements of plastic along with concrete in the victim's skull. Interesting. B&B then head back to the club to interview Terror, who tells Booth to "watch your back." Bad idea. Booth removes his coat and offers to "settle this right now." Terror wisely backs down. Bones then notices the poles used to make the line in front of the club are sunk into plastic buckets and filled with concrete. They could be a murder weapon. "If I were you, I would plead roid rage," Booth says. Cut to the interrogation room, where Terror confesses he has an embarrassing alibi: on the night Ritchie disappeared, the door man had taken his mother to see "Billy Elliot." "It's beautiful, dude!" Terror says. "The boy is an angel!" Later, Booth takes Bones to the diner -- and explains Terror's amusing alibi holds up. So who is the killer? Bones has an idea: micro-fractures in the victim's skeleton are the result of Ritchie having been frozen. Colin, who has recently returned from battling depressing, blames himself for missing the vital link. "The victim was killed and then frozen?" Camille asks. Yes. B&B then visit the ice delivery man, who is busy breaking up bags of his produce with a wiffle ball bat. The murder weapon! "Do you know what it's like to be overrun by these morons?" the man says. "Every delivery they screw with me ... I lost it!" Then, at Booth's apartment, where Bones, Camille and Angela sit and dish with the blonde girlfriend, Hannah. Booth enters -- and notices Angela isn't sipping wine like the other women. Angela admits she is pregnant, but makes Booth promise not to say anything (even though everyone in the room already knows). Booth then notices his new rotary phone. Hannah admits Bones helped pick the gift. Bones then excuses herself. She closes the door slowly, taking one last look at Booth and Hannah on the verge of domestic bliss. Once again, Bones appears full of regret. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Colin Fisher - Joel Moore Guest Cast *Hannah Burley - Katheryn Winnick *Terror - Antonio Sabàto Jr. *Marie Galasso - Liana Mendoza *Clinton - Billy Britt Jr. *Peppy Dio - Jonathan Kowalsky *Frankie Costello - Joey Russo *Janine Genaro - Lisa Lo Cicero *Richie "The V" Genaro - Anthony Pumilio *Josephine - Gina LaPiana *Crusty - Jack Donner Featured Music *"Do You Wanna Funk" - Patrick Cowley Ft Sylvester *"Problems" - DJ Spider *"House Party" - DJ Spider *"NJ Club" - DJ Spider *"After Dark (A touch of Class Remix)" - Le Tigre Notes I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes